My Girl
by ShyTara
Summary: This takes place when Willow and Tara are in the 12th grade year. They had just got together that summer. After Willow saves Tara from her ex girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Girl**_

PART-1

My teacher told me to write about the most life changing moment of my life. I was not sure what to say at first because well my life is not much. I didn't think anything of it really till the day I met her. My 11th grade year changed my life.

So let's start from the begging.

"I love you." Tara said as she cuddled into Willow .

"I love you too baby." Willow said as she kissed the top of her head.

Tara nuzzled her nose into the side of Willow's shoulder and fell asleep within moments. Now Willow and Tara were more then just friends. They were best friends, but also girlfriends. They had been together since the start of the summer. Tara had wanted to be with Willow since the middle of school the school year before. Something about Willow just caught Tara 's eye and just took her breath away.

The two of them had been friends since 5th grade. But Tara had not really started to see Willow in that way still a few months into the school year.

~Flash back~

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Tara right over!!!' People screamed as Tara looked around the line of people trying to find an opening. Her girlfriend Lilly was holding Willow 's arm and Willow was holding hers. Tara thought for a moment back up a little and ran as fast as she could towards them.

Lilly started laughing. "Bring in on baby!"

Tara hit their arms sending her flying over them. She hit the ground hard.

Lilly looked down at her girlfriend laughing.

"Damn." Tara says as she rubs her head.

Willow leans down taking Tara 's hand pulling her up to her feet. Tara could not help by smile. She looked down a little trying now to blush.

"Thanks." Tara says as she brushes the dirt off her shirt and jeans.

"No problem. For such a little thing you pack a punch." Willow smiled.

Lilly was watching out of the side of her eye.

At this point Tara was staring down Willow 's shirt. Willow 's boobs were kind of falling out a little. Tara forgot how to talk.

Lilly walked over and pulled up Willow 's shirt rather hard and pushes her out of the way and smacks Tara hard.

"W-what?" Tara says as Lilly pulls her along.

Willow grabs Lilly back. "HEY! Don't grab her or hit her like that again."

Tara keeps her eyes to the ground not making eye contacted with anyone. She was too scared too. She knew she was getting what she should. She was looking at another girl. She knew better, at this point she was scared to lose Lilly now.

Lilly turns her head and let go of Tara pushing her to the ground. Tara dared not to move.

"Ok... I like you Willow.... so don't put your nose in my stuff. She's my girlfriend and you need to keep you hands and eyes off her. Do you understand me?" Lilly says as she leans down and helps Tara back to up to her feet.

"T-thanks." Tara says as she brushes off her shirt again.

Lilly smiles and puts her arms around Tara . "No problem baby. Now are you going to do that again?"

"N-no" Tara says with her eyes still to the ground.

This angered Willow she just looked at the both of them and greeted her teeth. "You know you don't have to take that right Tara?"

Tara didn't say a word. She didn't want to get herself in more trouble.

Lilly's eyes widen. She could not believe that Willow opened her mouth again. "What did you say?!"

"I SAID, She does not have to take that shit from you." Willow said keeping her ground.

"You need to stay in your place bitch." Lilly says as she pulls Tara by her shirt back over to her.

That was it. Willow had seen enough. She walked over to Tara and put her hand out for her to take it. Tara looked down for a moment and took it.

Lilly was in shock. "What! Oh it's on Bitch!"

Tara backed away a little and then pulled on Willow's arm trying to get her to back away. "W-Willow-she's s-strong."

Then it was all over with. Willow punched Lilly dead in the face, knocked her out cold. Tara was such in shock she forgot how to talk. Willow turned around at Tara and just smiled holding her hand out for Tara to take it. Tara did so and hugged Willow tightly. "T-thank you."

After that moment, the moment Willow punched out Tara's girlfriend they became really close and well Lilly didn't show her face around Tara or much less Willow again.

The two became really close you could not rip them apart for nothing in the world.

~End of flash back~

That was the moment my life changed. That's when I met the girl that changed my life. Me just a normal girl, normal little Tara, Just met the girl of my dreams and I didn't even know it.

PART-2

Tara wakes to a loud bang outside Willow's window, radio playing loud to the song pocket full of shells. She flips over to find Willow know longer beside her. She lays there for a moment looking up. She leans over picking up her cell phone seeing its only 8 in the morning she lets out a sigh and climbs out of bed walking into the living room where Willow is sat crossed legged reading a book.

Tara just stands there watching for a sec. Willow looked so beautiful sitting there. She wished she could just keep that moment in her head forever, that's when the front door fell open and in shot Xander.

" WILLOW !!" He screams as he jumps on the coach next to her.

She jumped tossing the book on the floor. "Shit!"

Tara smiles a little and walks into the room. "Morning."

Willow turns her head seeing Tara standing there. Willow giggled to herself. Tara 's hair always looked bad in the morning. It looked like sex hair, and she just loved it. Then the face Tara had on at the moment was just the cutest thing she ever had seen. It was somewhat of a 'what?' kind of look. Like she didn't know where she was.

"Morning darling. You look as if you don't know what's going on."

Tara rubbed her head a little and nods. "I don't" Xander tosses Tara a V8. Tara almost misses it. But she catches it and opens it taking a little sip. "What's going on?"

"We're going out with Xander today, might go to a movie or something. Going where the wind takes us. Is that okay sweetie?" Willow asks with a smile on her face.

"I guess." Tara takes another sip as she turns and walks back into Willow 's room.

"Baby what are you doing?" Willow asks as she starts to get up.

"Putting clothes on. I'm half naked!"

Xander grins. "I don't mind!"

Willow leans over and punches Xander's arm. "Shut up."

"Ow!" He says as he rubs his arm. "Damn lesbians."

Willow punches him again.

With in a few sec's they were on the floor rolling around, fighting. Play fight of course.

"Now, now, you two! Play nice!" Tara says with a giggle as she pulls on Willow 's shirt trying to get her up."

"He started it." Willow says with a huff as she crosses her arms.

"I'm sure he did." Tara says getting close and wrapping her arms around Willow .

"He did." Willow says as she makes a pouty face.

Tara can't help but giggle as she rubs her nose to Willow's.

"Bunny kisses!" Willow says with another giggle. "They make everything better."

Xander crosses his arms. "You two are just…"

Tara looks over at him. "Just what?"

"Oh nothing." He says as he walks over and grabs his keys. "Are we leaving sometime today? Or are you two going to make out all day? I want to see my girlfriend sometime today you know!"

Tara steals a kiss and then looks over at Xander. "Chill Anya can wait another 10 min's or so. I've not had my Willowtime this morning,"

"Well I've not had my Anyatime this morning," Xander says with a smirk mocking Tara somewhat. "I'll let you have your Willowtime. I'll be in the car. Hurry up would you?" He says as she shuts the door.

Willow runs her fingers down Tara 's shoulders. "That's kinda upsetting."

"How so?" Tara says leaning her head to the side.

"Well if Xander would have not come, I would have had sexy half necked Tara all to myself." Willow says with a smirk.

"Vixen." Tara playfully pushes Willow .

"Only for you." Willow says as she pecks Tara on the lips.

Xander starts hooking his horn. "HURRY UP!" He yells hitting the horn again.

"Better start going." Tara says as she grabs Willow's hand pulling her out the front door, running out to Xander's car hand and hand.

PART- 3

Tara leans on the side of the window in the backseat. Willow fighting with Anya about something. 'Why cant they just get along?' Tara thinks as she watches as the trees fly by outside the window.

"AYNA YOUR WRONG!" Willow yells.

"NO I'M RIGHT!" Anya yells right back.

"I'm going to kill you both! God can't anyone just enjoy the day? Look at Tara, she's all quite and not screaming at anyone." Xander says as he looks back at her.

"Don't pull me into this." Tara says with a pissed off tone in her voice.

"Yea she would just take my side anyway." Willow says as she punches the back of Anya's seat.

"I'm not taking anyone's side." Tara says keeping the same tone in her voice. "I just wish you two would get along. I love you both and I won't take sides."

"Cause she'll take mine." Willow says sticking her tongue out at Anya.

"Baby." Tara says as she grabs Willow pulling her into her arms starting to tickle her.

"Ahhh!" Willow says as she leans and hides her head under Tara 's shirt.

Xander starts laughing. "Great hiding spot Will!"

Willow nuzzles into Tara 's stomach. "I think so. All warm and cuddly"

" Willow !" Tara says with a giggle. Tara starts running her fingers through Willow 's short hair.

"What time is Buffy meeting us at the park?" Tara asks as she still plays with Willow 's hair.

"Ummm.. In about 30 minutes or so. She says she'll bring food!" Xander says as he rubs his stomach.

Anya smirks "Its all about sex and food with you."

"Anya! Shhh!" Xander says as he taps her leg.

"Are we there yet?" Willow 's whines like a little kid.

"Yesssss my little baby." Tara says as Xander parks and hops out of the car running over opening Anya's door.

Willow and Tara get out of the car and just starts laughing at Xander. "Damn she's got you wiped!" Willow and Tara both say at the sametime as they both start laughing.

Anya smiles "Damn right I do."

Xander acts like he didn't hear any of that. "Buffy's here!" He says leaving the group trying to get away from the girls.

Buffy pulls her jeep up next to Xander's car. She sits there for a second, messing with her cell phone.

"Buffy get off that phone and save me!" Xander says as he taps the window.

Buffy smiles and opens the door. "What did you do this time?"

"Just tell them you're on my side and end it at that." Xander says as he pulls on Buffy's arm.

"Wait! I got to get Spike out of the back." Buffy says as she leans over and grabs the cooler and leash.

Spike was a puppy Buffy had just gotten a while back. It was a mutt but it was just the cutest thing ever and sweet to. A tiny little thing, very playful it was a small little black dog that has a really big mouth.

The tiny pup was jumping up and down rubbing on the window, begging for Buffy to open it. As soon as she did he jumped out and made a bee line for Willow and Tara .

Tara leans down swipes the pup into her arms, kissing the top of his head. "I think he likes us more then you Buffy." Tara says as she starts petting him.

"You might be right." Buffy says as she pulls the cooler out from the back of the jeep and tosses it to Xander.

"So what did you bring us to eat?" Xander says as he puts the cooler on the table.

Buffy leans in the front of the car and pulls out Spike's ball and tossing it into the field. This sends Spike flying out of Tara 's arms and running after it.

Willow then takes her place back in Tara's arms cuddling into Tara 's neck. Tara

just laughs at this. "And to think I thought you were some big bad when you punched Lilly out. Oh was I wrong." Tara says with another giggle as she kisses the top of Willow 's head.

Willow's mouth drops and moves out of Tara 's arms. "I am bad!"

Buffy starts laughing. "Yea like an old cookie!" Xander starts laughing with her.

"Not true! I took that bitch on. Knock her out and have you seen her since then? Hmm? Nooo you have not. I showed her who was boss." Willow says as she crosses her arms. She had this look on her face like she was really hurt.

"Aww baby I didn't mean it like that." Tara says as she wraps her arms around Willow pulling her into her. She leans down and whispers into Willow 's ear. "Why don't you and you go have some alone time."

Willow's eyes widen and she nods her head grabbing Tara 's hand. "Hey guys Tara and I are going for a walk. We will catch yall later." Willow keeps Tara's hand and pulls Tara along and out of site of the others.

Anya roles her eyes. "Their going to go have sex. Why cant me and you do stuff like that Xander?" She says as she pushes him a little.

"Because we would be leaving Buffy here all by herself and that would just not be friend like." Xander says thinking he got away with that.

"But friends want friends to be happy and I would be happy having many orgasms." Anya says not letting this go. "Would you mind Buffy? You want me happy don't you?"

Buffy grins. "Well duh I want you happy Anya. And no Xander I don't mind at all." Buffy loves every moment of this. She loves watching Xander freak out like this and get all red.

"Well thanks for being all thoughtful like that Buffy. But I don't want to leave you and Spike here all by your self's, you might need a man around to feel safe and stuff." Xander says taking a breath.

Buffy's feels like she has let Xander have enough and she nods her head a little. "Yea he is right. I want to feel all safe Anya."

"Yea your right. My Xander is good at making people feel all safe." She pats him on the back a little.

Part-4

Tara lays under the tree leaning back into Willow's arms. Tara loved moments like this. She was just starting to get use to it. The moments like this she had never really had before. With her and Lilly it was nothing like this. All Lilly wanted was sex and then wanted Tara to just be her arm candy. But with Willow it was nothing like that. It was so much deeper. She really felt like she was loved and she had never felt that way with anyone.

Tara was Willow's first girlfriend. This was a whole new world for her. But it didn't bother her. She loved every moment of it. Being with Tara was so much different then it was when she was with Oz or Xander.

Willow never really understood why she stood up for Tara that day and knocked Lilly out. Buffy, Xander and Tara were right. Willow was not the bad ass type. She was the library dork the girl that didn't say much that was all was lost in her books. But something about the way Lilly was pushes Tara around like that just got to her and got to her bad. Willow felt like she had to stop it and well she did.

Willow never saw herself as being gay. Never once had that thought crossed her mind. For two years it was all about Oz. Oz this or Oz that, never nothing about any girl. That day her and Tara went to the movies that day changed her life. They went as friends and left as something much more.

Tara nuzzles into Willows neck giving it a small kiss. "I love moments like this baby."

Willow nods her head a little. "So do I."

"You saved me."

"What?" Willow leans her head looking at Tara.

"You saved me for her. You made my life complete Willow."

Willow shakes her head a little. "No I didn't." Willow says as she looks down a little.

Tara pulls Willow's chin up so she looking into her eye. "You did."

Willow just smiles and brushes her lips across Tara's. Tara grins and leans in taking a little more. Tara deepens the kiss after a few sec's she nips at Willow's bottom lip, running her tongue along it. Willow takes the hint and opens her mouth letting Tara in.

All good things must come to an end though. Barking came running their way. Tara jumps and pulls back.

"SPIKE! COME BACK!" Buffy says calling after him.

"Damn." Willow says as she stands up and leans down taking Tara's hand helping her up."

"Woof Woof!!" Spike barks as he runs around Willow and Tara's legs.

"Gosh Spike your just as bad as Xander. Can't you let your Aunties have along time?" Willow says like she's really talk to a little kid or something.

Tara giggles and leans down picking him up. "Oh say of course not Aunty Willow. I want loving." Tara giggles talking for Spike.

Buffy came up running trying to catch up with Spike, she comes to a stop when she sees him up in Tara's arms. "Sorry guys. He runs so fast."

"Its all good Buffy." Tara says with a little smile.

Willow was pissed. But she didn't let anyone see that. Well not really pissed just bugged. She wanted Tara time and well by the looks of it she was not going to get it anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part-5

Faith had been running along the trails of the park just about all day. She really didn't have much of life. Her life was working out then school. For such a little thing she knew how to take care of herself. She was only 17 and she was living on her own. After her mother died Faith didn't have anyone left. Her mother had left everything to her thank god. Faith was so scared that she might give it all to her step dad which Faith had always hated more then anything.

There are a lot of reasons why she hated him. One of the main reasons was the whole Buffy thing. Buffy and Faith had been together for almost a year. That was when Faith's step dad came into it. He broke them to up. One morning Buffy had stopped by to pick Faith up for school and well that's when all hell broke out. Faith's step dad screamed at Buffy told her to stay away from Faith told her not to turn Faith into some little lesbian slut. Ever since that day Buffy has not spoke to Faith. Faith knew something else must have happened to keep Buffy away like that. Every time they saw one another in the hallway Buffy would make a bee line in the other way trying to get away from her.

It had only been about 5 months since the thing with Faith's step dad and Buffy had happen and about 2 months since Faith's mother had died. Buffy even came to Funeral but she was in the back, trying not to be seen. Faith saw her right of the bat though but didn't even try to talk to her. She knew Buffy still cared for her, Faith just had to wait for the right moment to talk to her again and well Faith was hoping to talk to her soon.

That when she heard her scream. She saw Buffy halling ass after some little dog Faith had never seen before. She could hear Buffy calling the name 'Spike' out. 'Hmm Spike? What name for a dog.' Faith thought when a grin on her face.

Spike started barking and kicked himself out of Tara 's arms.

"OW!" Tara says as she rubs arms.

"Shit. He is such a pain in my ass." Buffy says as she starts to run after again.

Then BAM they hit with a smack.

Faith fell back and hit the ground with a thud. She started rubbing her head trying to understand what just had happened. Faith looks up seeing Buffy sitting into front of her rubbing her head too.

'Well shit when I said I wanted to run into her. I didn't mean it like this!' Faith thinks and she gets herself together and stands up. She walks over to Buffy and leans her hand down for Buffy to grab.

Buffy takes her hand and jumps up to her feet. She's not really sure what to say so she just kinda looks at her funny. She was so lost for words. "Thanks." That's all she could seem to get out.

Faith nods her head a little. "Yea no problem."

They stood there for a bit not knowing what to say. So Buffy thought she would fix it.

"Hey well Willow is waiting for me so uh I got to go." Buffy said while leaning down and clipping the leash back to Spike's collar. As she does so she turns and starts to walk away.

'Shit shit Faith what are you doing!? Stop her!' Faith screams in her mind. "Buffy wait." Was all the Faith could get to come out of her mouth.

"Yea?"

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted to uh maybe go see a movie or something. Uh you know with me. I mean if you don't want to that's cool too but you know I was just wondering thought I would ask, you know?" Faith took a breath she wanted to kick herself. She really didn't need to say all that. 'I guess I caught the babble bug." Faith thought to herself.

Buffy just grins. "You mean like a date?"

"Uhhh.." Faith rubs the back of her neck. "If that's what you want it to be. Because you know I don't mind." She says with a little smile.

Buffy smiles and nods her head a little. "Sure. Ill pick you up at 9 tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yea sweet see you then" Faith says as she turns the other way to start her run again.

Buffy just smiles to herself. She has missed Faith so much.

Part-6

Willow walks along the path with Tara, fingers locker together. The two of them could not be broken apart for anything in the world.

Willow stops Tara by a tree and takes her other hand. "Ok now there are something's that I want to talk to you about."

Tara looks down a little not sure what she has to say and well it kind of scares her.

Willow see's the bit of fear run through Tara . "No baby. It's good ok? Nothing bad I promise."

Tara smiles a little and nods her head a bit and looks up. "K"

'Aww she's so damn cute.' Willow thinks as she brushes the hair out of her face. "So well you know 12 grade year is coming up and everything."

Tara nods her head a little. "Yea I know."

"And well I thought that maybe we could……… Well my mom likes you a lot and she knows you have problems with your brother and well dad at home. And well she said if you wanted to and well I wanted you to um she said you could move in with us if you wanted to."

"You want me to move in with you and your mom?" Tara says with a smile while leaning her head to the side.

"Yea that is what I'm asking. We have another room if you don't want to uh stay in my room." Willow says as she blushes a bit.

Tara leans her head closer to Willow 's so their noses are touching.

"If I say a word long enough I may lose the meaning of it? So If I say I love you long enough will you lose the meaning of it? Well just in case I'll make a new word for love. But the word I want to make it already seems to be taken by you. Willow ." Tara babbles and she leans in and kisses Willow while wrapping her arms around her.

"I Willow you too." Willow says with a giggle.

" Yea Ill move in with you. But only if I get to share a bed with you and that being your bed." Tara says as she pokes Willow 's nose.

-----------------------------------------------

3 hours later.

"You eat too much!" Anya whines as she picks a few chips from Xander's bag of chips.

"Yea yea I know." He says taking a sip of his soda.

Willow was playing with Spike in the flied, while Buffy and Tara sat on the other side of Anya and Xander.

Now Buffy and Tara were very close. Tara was Buffy's bestfriend well other then Willow . There were just something's she could not talk to Willow about and Tara was the ear Buffy needed.

"So I think I'm picking her up in the next uhhh." Buffy looks down at her watch. "Oh shit the next hour!!" Buffy jumps up. "I got to go!"

Tara grabs Buffy's arm. "Chill I'll help you get ready and everything will be okay ok?"

Buffy nods her head a little and takes a deep breath.

"Now let me tell Willow that I'm leaving with you and then we can go ok?" Tara asks while starting to walk to Willow .

"Yea, oh get Spike while you out there would you?"

"Yea I got him." Tara says as she watches Spike and Willow fight over a rope. She cant help but giggle. "Hey baby I have to go and so does Spike."

"What?" Willow looks up letting the rope go.

"I have to help Buffy get ready for her date." Tara says picking up the puppy.

"A date?" Willow says standing up brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Yea. So may I have a kiss and go? Before Buffy freaks out for being late."

Willow walks over and pecks Tara on the lips with a sweet little kiss.

"Sooo who is the date with?" Willow asks as she walks back to the jeep with Tara .

"I can't tell you." Tara said getting into the jeep.

"Hurry up! She will be pissed if I'm late!" Buffy says looking over at Tara like she may eat her.

"SHE!" Willow says still not letting Tara shut the door. "FAITH!??"

"We got to go baby. Ill see you in an hour I'll get her to drop me off at home okay?" Tara says as she kisses Willow on the cheek and shuts the door.

Buffy pulls out of the park and looks at Tara like she has lost her mind. "She acts like she is never going to see you again."

"She asked me to move in with her and mother." Tara says looking out the window.

"She what?" Buffy says as she pulls on to her street.

"She asked me to move in with her and well I said yes." Tara smile as she turns her head now looking at Buffy.

"Well that's great Tara ." Buffy says parking on the side of the road outside of her house.

30 min's later Buffy was dressed and looking good. In a red tank top, that Tara had picked out she said it showed off her boobs very nice and then her black leather pants she knew Faith had a thing for.

Buffy spins in the mirror while Tara sits on her bed smiling watching her.

"So how do I look?" Buffy spins so Tara could see again.

"Hmm Very sexy." Tara said with a grin. "I think Faith will love it."

"Hope so.. Thanks for helping me out." Buffy said as she flops on the bed next to Tara .

Tara nods her head a little as she lays back on the bed and yawns a little.

"Tried?" Buffy asks and she lays back with Tara .

"Yea a little. I just have a lot to think about, you know?"

"Yea I do." Buffy says as she pats Tara 's leg. "So I need to pick Faith up in like 15 min's. So you want me to drop you off at Willow 's?"

Tara sits up and shakes her head. "Nah I think Ill walk and plus I have to stop by my house to get a few things."

Buffy stands up. "Well at least let me drop you off at your house."

"Ok." Tara says as she stands up and they both head back to the jeep.

Tara lays on her bed looking up. She had a few bags packed already, her room looked so empted now. She was thinking about calling Willow and her mom to come pick her up now. But didn't know if she should or not. She was thinking about a lot of things. Like what if her father got pissed and tried to do something or what if Willow and her didn't get along to well under the same roof. God she didn't know but she did know she had a lot to think about and didn't really know where to start. Just thing her phone started to ring she sighed and leaned over picking it up. Looking to see who it was, it was Willow she smiled a little to herself and picked it up.

"Hey baby." Tara says and she sits up on her bed.

"Hey where are you?"

"Uh at home. I was just about to call you, I had to get my stuff together before my dad got home." Tara says spins her hair.

"K cool you want me and mom to come pick you up now?"

"Uh sure. I have like four bags. Is that okay?" Tara asks looking down at the bags on her floor.

Willow nods her head as if she can see her. "Yea baby that's fine. Bring everything you need. Will be there in like 10 min's k?"

"Yea sure when you get here just come in the doors unlocked."

"I will. Love you." Willow says walking into her living room to her Mom.

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Willow says hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 7

Buffy pulls in front of Faith's house she stops the jeeps and starts drumming her fingers on the dash board. 'Maybe this is a bad idea.' She thought as she looked out the window trying to make up her mind if she was going to get out of the car or not.

She knew if she didn't she would be kicking herself for the rest of her life. 'What do I have to lose now?' She thought as she opened the door and getting out of the car.

After a walk that seemed like forever she got up to her door and put her fits to the door as if getting ready to knock just as she did Faith opened the door making Buffy jump back.

"Hey." Faith said with a smile on her face. She looked Buffy up and down and kept the same smile. "You look good." She said nodding her head a bit.

Buffy blush a bit and looks down a little. "Thanks, you too."

Faith was in a white tank top and blue jeans, not much but she still looked good. Which was something Buffy always loved, Faith could make anything look good.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asks not sure what to say really.

Faith nods her head a bit and walks out the door shutting it behind her and locking it.

Buffy is spinning the keys around her fingers not sure what to say. She jumps in the jeep and smiles when Faith gets in.

"So where to?" Buffy asks with a bright smile.

----------

Tara jumps up off her bed as she hears her IM starting to beep. She walks over to her computer sitting down and moves the mouse a little so she can see the screen.

LillyBelle: Tara we need to talk.

Tara just stares at the screen not sure what to say. So her fingers do the thinking for her.

ShyTara: What do you want?

LillyBelle: I want to talk… I miss you.

ShyTara: I can't talk. Willow is about to be here.

LillyBelle: So fuck her. We need to talk now.

ShyTara: There is nothing to talk about.

Just then the front door opens and Tara knows it's her redhead, running up the stairs and down the hall. Tara starts the count down in head when Willow should be busting in the door. '5, 4, 3, 2,'

"One!' Willow giggles and runs over kissing Tara 's cheek.

Tara's IM starts to beep again and Willow looks at the screen name. A flash of anger runs through her face.

"What does she want?" Willow asks sliding Tara 's chair out of the way so she could see the screen better.

"I don't know. She wanted to talk." Tara says as she clings to Willow , moving her chair behind her so she could sit in her lap.

LillyBelle: Why do you even care what she thinks?

LillyBelle: Hello???? Is she there or something?

Willow looks at the screen for a sec trying to make up her mind on what she is going to say.

ShyTara: Yea I'm here and why the hell are you talking to Tara ? I thought I handle you. You want another blow to the face?

Willow's smiles as she reads over what she had just sent.

Tara is just nuzzling into Willow 's neck not saying a word just glad that Willow is there right now.

LillyBelle: Well hello to you too Willow!

LillyBelle: Nice to hear from you too? You liking my slopping 2nds?

Willow greets her teeth together she turns her head to see Tara happy and nuzzled into her neck not even looking at the screen.

ShyTara: You're a bitch. You know that? I have nothing to say to you Lilly. But if I were you I would stay away from Tara and not try to contact her again.

LillyBelle: I'll think about it.

ShyTara has left the chat.

Willow logs off Tara 's IM and spins the chair her and Tara were sitting in. Making Tara jump a bit and pull her head away from Willow 's neck.

"Hi." Tara says with a smile pouting her lip out a little wanting a kiss.

Willow giggles and pecks Tara on the lips and smiles. "Better?"

"Much." Tara says and she steals another deepening the kiss.

After a few sec's tongues started to come into play and that's when Willow knew she had to stop she pulls back a little taking a breath.

"Moms waiting out in the car." Willow says nodding her head a little feeling a little light headed.

"K" Tara says as she slides out of the chair.

"You got all your stuff packed?" Willow asks as she looks at the 3 bags Tara has sitting at the end of her bed.

"Yep. All ready to go and leave this hell hole." Tara says with a smile picking up one of the bags.

"Are you sure that's everything you want?"

Tara nods and grabs her laptop. "I just have a few books that we will have to come back up to get once we take this down."

"We?" Willow asks as she picks up one of the bags and tucks it under her arm grabbing the other two. "You must have meant me. I got it. You get your books."

"Willow…." Tara says with a whine.

"No no can't stop me now." Willow says walking out the door. "Already out the door HA!"

"You wait till tonight." Tara says as she starts grabbing her books and tossing them into another bag.

"OOOOO! I can't wait." Willow screams back at her from the front door.

Tara looks around her room for the last time checking to see if she might have left anything else. She knew she would not be able to come back and get it if she had. She nods to herself and grabs her bag of books and laptop walking out of the room and shuts the door.

"A fresh start." She says to herself as she walks out the front door to Willow 's mom car.


End file.
